


We Are Finally Home

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sequel, Violence, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian understands what a home is, now and is grateful and more to John for everything.  But John doesn’t want him to be grateful.  Dorian doesn’t quite get it yet. In the meantime, someone has messed with the PD and it’s up to John and Dorian to find out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Finally Home

We Are Finally Home  
Sequel to Home Is Not a Place, It’s a Person  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian understands what a home is, now and is grateful and more to John for everything. But John doesn’t want him to be grateful. Dorian doesn’t quite get it yet. In the meantime, someone has messed with the PD and it’s up to John and Dorian to find out why.   
Genre: Pre-slash  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: A little more exciting than usual.   
Word count: 2981  
Author Notes: This takes place two weeks after John has asked Dorian to move in with him in Home Is Not a Place, It’s a Person.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/johndorian2_zps92b2b6e9.jpg.html)

**Two weeks after Dorian has moved in with John.**

 

John woke up first thing Monday morning to the smell of frying eggs and bacon. Those were his favorite things to start the morning off with. He got up, showered, dressed and then walked out to the dining room where Dorian was sitting reading the newspaper. 

“Where did you get a newspaper?” John asked. 

“It was outside in the hallway on the floor. I picked it up and I’m just reading through it before I recycle it. Eat, we have to leave in about twenty minutes,” Dorian bossed. 

“Dorian, that’s the neighbor’s newspaper. You can’t take theirs. Go and put it back, very quietly and don’t pick one up from the hallway again,” John said, almost laughing. 

“I’m sorry, John. I thought someone threw it there to dispose of the paper. I’ll not do that again.” Dorian got up and walked out to the hallway and John could hear talking. When Dorian came back in, he looked somewhat upset.

“Our neighbor thinks I was stealing his paper and decided to put it back. I tried to explain, but he wouldn’t listen. He seemed very upset with me, but you don’t seem that upset with me.”

“That’s because it’s funny, Dorian. You didn’t know. Don’t worry about it. Was it the guy in number 3?” 

“Yes, why?” Dorian asked. 

“He’s a jerk, always has been and always will. Don’t worry about him. I’m telling you, anyone else on the floor would have understood. They might have even thought it was funny,” John assured him. 

“I’ll try not to worry about it, then,” Dorian promised. 

“Why do you make me breakfast every morning when you aren’t even able to eat?” John wondered. 

“I can eat if I wanted to, it doesn’t do anything for me, so I don’t. Besides, I wake up three or four hours earlier than you do. It gives me something to do.”

“You can wake me earlier than I get up for company if you want,” John suggested. 

“I read a book every morning. It’s great to just have relaxing time to myself. Don’t worry about me, John.”

“Okay, as long as you’re comfortable and happy. Are you happy here, Dorian?”

Dorian looked at him oddly for a moment and asked, “Why do you wonder if I’m happy?”

“I want you to be happy in our home.”

“Yes, I am very happy. I don’t miss the rodents or bugs one bit. This place is very clean and nice. I enjoy living here a lot. Thank you,” Dorian answered. 

“You don’t have to thank me, Dorian. First of all, the city gives me a check every month to pay for your living expenses. So, if someone has to say thank you, it should be me. My house payment will be much lower now. So, thank you.”

“I’m glad that I can help in some way,” Dorian said as he started to clean up the dishes from breakfast. 

“Dorian, you’re doing everything again. Remember how I told you I need to do things to, or I’ll feel like I’m taking advantage of you?”

“Okay, what about you wash the dishes and I’ll load them in the dishwasher?” Dorian asked. 

“Deal, let’s get this done so we can leave for work. If you see the neighbor from number three, ignore him. I do,” John said as he started to rinse off the dishes. 

“You left a spot of eggs on the plate, John.”

“Dorian, it’s a dishwasher. Let’s let it do something too,” John teased. 

Dorian seemed to understand the joke and laughed along with John. 

Once they were done, they left for work.

~~~~~

John said, “There is a lot of traffic today, don’t’ you think?”

“There is a lot of traffic every day, John.”

“There is that. So talk to me. How are things going?”

“At work?” Things are just fine at work. I like Captain Maldonado a great deal and she’s starting to like me too. The MX-43’s are starting to get used to me now and stay out of my way, so it’s nice. I like everyone in the bullpen, is that what you call it?” Dorian asked. 

“Where our desks sit, is called the bullpen, so you’re absolutely right. I’m glad you’re starting to fit in and you like people and they like you. But, I was talking about at our home. Do you like it there?”

“Yes, John. Why do you worry so much about me being happy in our home? It sounds so strange to me to say that. I never had one before. So, bear with me, this is all new.”

“Do you mind me watching television in the evening? Do you care if we watch movies from time to time?” John asked. 

“I really like movies. I watch them sometimes when I’m ironing your clothing in the morning.”

“Dorian, you don’t do my laundry. Stop ironing my things as of now. Understood?”

Dorian looked over at John to be sure he wasn’t angry and saw that he was smiling. “Understood, John.”

“What do we have on the docket today? Do you know?” John asked. He watched Dorian bring it up on his matrix and found himself in awe of the man sitting next to him. John sometimes forgot he wasn’t a man. 

“We are going to be looking into the murder of Judge Harrison. I haven’t seen the case yet, do you want me to bring it up so I can tell you about it?” 

“No, we’ll see it when we get to work. Why does the name Harrison sound so familiar?” John wondered. 

“Maybe you were thinking of George Harrison. You mentioned him last night telling to listen to his last CD. Do you think that’s it?” Dorian asked. 

“Maybe or maybe I know him and just don’t remember from where,” John replied. 

“I imagine that sometimes you wish you had my memory,” Dorian joked. 

“I can’t even being to imagine how having your memory would be a good thing. You remember too much. Sometimes you just need to shut it all off and relax. Do you ever relax?”

“I relax at the house every single night.”

“Dorian, I don’t mean while you charge. I mean, just close down everything and just talk. Just be Dorian.”

“I guess I could try tonight, John. Thank you for the suggestion.”

John pulled into the underground garage and parked in his assigned spot. “I meant to ask you. Can you drive?”

“Yes, I drive very well, why?” Dorian really wanted to know why John was asking this. 

“Sometimes, I should let you drive, I would guess.” John made a face when he said it and wasn’t even aware of it. 

“John, not everything has to be for both of us. You over-compensate sometimes. I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re fine. Let’s just leave it at that.”

“Okay, partner. Let’s get to work,” John said as he got out of his car and headed for the elevator. 

“Do you mind if I stop and say hello to Rudy on my way? I won’t be late.”

“Sure, not a problem. I’ll read the file while you visit with Rudy. Tell him I said hello,” John answered. 

Dorian walked over to the stairs and went down a flight as John got on the elevator and took it upstairs. When he got off, he looked around and wondered where everyone was. The entire place was empty. John got goose bumps and knew something was wrong. He checked his phone and saw no calls missed, he had no idea what was going on. Then he looked around and saw that there were papers everywhere on the floor. Someone or someone’s had been in the bullpen and had taken everyone somewhere. John pulled his gun out and started for the break room. He pulled his phone out and called Dorian. 

“Yes, John?”

“Dorian, we have a situation here. Everyone is missing. There are papers scattered all over the place and it’s a mess. Has Rudy heard anything?”

“I’m on my way, John. Don’t go without me. I’ve got your back, remember? And you have mine.”

“Well, get up here then,” John almost shouted. 

John saw the light on the elevator go on and move to their floor and when it opened, Dorian stepped out and said, “What do you think happened, John?”

“I don’t have a clue, Dorian. We need to find something to go on.”

Dorian’s face lit up and John knew he was making a phone call. “I’m getting no answers to anyone’s phones. Not even their voice mail. This isn’t good, John.”

“We need to call for some MX-43’s and now,” John said. 

“I already did and they said they were on their way. I’ve also reported this to the main Captain on the next floor. He said they’ll all be on alert.”

John and Dorian started down the hallway to the break room and opened the door and everyone shouted, “Surprise.”

“Well, it was almost a big surprise, because I just about shot all of you,” John said, disgustedly. 

Dorian was at a loss as to why they were all in the break room. “Why are you in here and why did you yell surprise?”

“Didn’t John tell you? It’s his birthday today,” Captain Maldonado said. 

“So, you thought you would mess up the bullpen and scare the crap out of me?”

Everyone laughed and showed John the cake that was sitting on the table. “We’ll have cake in about an hour. You didn’t call anyone did you?” the captain asked. 

“I called and alerted Captain Tyler on the next floor. He said he would take over from there,” Dorian admitted. 

“That’s fine, he knew about it already. What were you talking about a mess in the bullpen? We’ve only been in here since they called and told us that you drove into the garage,” she said. 

“Wait until you all see the mess. Papers all over the place. We thought we were under siege. God, Happy Birthday to me, huh?” John said sarcastically. 

They all went out to the bullpen and saw the mess. Captain Maldonado walked into her office and asked, “Did anyone tell anyone else that we were doing this today?”

No one answered and she asked again, “I repeat, did anyone know about this besides the people standing here?”

“Captain, why is your blood pressure elevated?” Dorian asked. 

“Because someone was here and took all of the records and evidence for the Harrison case. Someone had to have known we would be absent. So, starting over here, tell me who you told…” She started writing down names on a tablet and said, “John and Dorian, I need you to find that evidence and those files. They are most likely still in the building. We’re locking it down, but I need you to start at the top and work your way down to Rudy in the basement.”

She sounded the alarm and talked to many Captains in the building and Dorian asked, “Could you please send some MX-43’s down to the basement to be sure no one gets to Rudy?”

“I’ll do that now. You get busy on the top floor. One of the pieces of evidence is a box of tape recordings. Can you pick that scent up, Dorian or do we need the MX-43 for it?”

“No, I can handle it. We’ll start right away. I’ve turned it on now, so we’ll get busy. Come on, John.” Dorian started towards the stairs and John said, “No, we’re going this way first.”

They got into the elevator and John whispered, “Can you tell if anyone is above us?”

Dorian’s face lit up and he said, “We’re getting off here, John.”

John knew that meant there were people above the elevator, in the shaft itself. Once off the doors closed and John said, “Now, they’ll get away.”

“No, we watch to see where they are going. The smell is awful. They must have opened the package of tapes and tried to burn them because it doesn’t usually bother me this way.”

“Why, what’s wrong?” John asked. 

“Nothing, but I can’t get the smell out of my memory.”

They saw the elevator stop at the sixth floor and John and Dorian went running for the sixth floor. John called his captain and told her what was going on. She was sending in more troops. 

“Ready partner?” John asked as they got to the door of the sixth floor. 

“We should wait for backup.”

“Dorian, if they’re trying to erase or burn the tapes, we’d be too late. Let’s go.”

The two men walked side by side until Dorian said, “They’re in the bathroom. They are discussing if it’s safe to burn the tapes now.”

“How many of them are there?” John asked. 

“Three. They’re getting ready to destroy the tapes. It’s now or never,” Dorian said as he flew threw the door, quickly and effortlessly and got the tapes. The men started shooting but John got each of them subdued before long and they put cuffs on them. 

John asked, “Who sent you?”

No one answered and they all looked actually pretty sickly. Dorian said, “Come with me, John.” He pushed John out into the hallway and had the tapes with him. 

“What are you doing, Dorian?” 

“They must have had poison in their mouths. I don’t know what kind it is, so until we do, a human can’t go in there. I’ll go and see how they are. You hold on to the tapes.”

The troops came in at that moment and the MX-43’s went in with Dorian to see if there was anything they could do. Dorian walked out about ten minutes later and said, “They are all dead. There is poison in the air, so no human’s allowed in there until we have the danger taken care of.”

“Captain, why was this evidence on your desk?” John asked. 

“I made a terrible judgment call. It was delivered to my office and I wasn’t sure what to do with it when it came time to hide in the break room. But someone knew exactly where and when it was going to be here. It looks like an inside job to me,” she answered. 

“Who delivered it, Captain?” Dorian asked. 

“It was an MX-43. I sensed he wasn’t familiar with the layout of the station, but never thought more than that. Do you suppose we have an MX-43 that is a bad seed, more or less?”

“With the station locked down, we need to find this MX-43. Identify all of the ones that are in the building and we’ll find the one that is left. It’ll take all day, but we’ll get there. Did you send an MX-43 down to Rudy as I asked?” Dorian inquired. 

“What if it was the bad one, trying to get away?” The Captain asked. 

“Shit, we need to get down to the basement and fast,” John said. 

He and Dorian rushed to the elevator and pushed the button down. Once they arrived, they rushed into the lab and found an MX-43 standing beside Rudy, holding a gun to his head. 

“Stand down,” John said to the robot. 

It didn’t listen, so Dorian did something inside and the robot let the gun loose. Rudy ran to stand beside Dorian and the MX-43 started smoking from the head. 

“Rudy, is there any way we can get information from this bot before he self-destructs?”

Rudy walked over to the bot and pulled a black piece from the back of his neck and said, “This is his memory. He won’t be able to shut down now.”

Rudy and three other specialists tore the MX-43 apart and started looking for things that would tell anyone where it came from. Rudy had informed the captain that it would take at least three days. 

When John and Dorian left for the day, they knew it was going to be only to sleep and come back and begin the job again the next day. They needed to find out who this was and what he was doing it for. But, John needed to sleep and Dorian needed to charge.

~~~~~

Once home, John let out a big sigh of relief. “Thank God that day is over. I’m exhausted and starving at the same time. I don’t even know how you could possibly be both. I’m so glad to be home.”

“So am I. I’m glad you’re fine, John. And I do understand that we are finally home.”

John smiled at Dorian and realized that Dorian missed his home as much as John had. Maybe he had even missed John. In the next few days, they would find out. 

“I’m going to bed, Dorian.”

“Can I join you, John? I can charge in your room, also.”

Dorian smiled and touched Johns face ever so softly. John about melted when he did. “You’re always welcome in my bed, Dorian.”

“Shower first, then sleep,” Dorian advised. 

“You got it,” John said, happily. 

“Oh, and John? Happy Birthday.”

Yes, Dorian understood that he was finally home. 

The end


End file.
